Son Song
| singers = Max Cavalera, | duration = 4:17 | genres = | writers = Max Cavalera, | producers = , , Max Cavalera | alt_title = Dust | prev_track = Mulambo | next_track = Boom | released = January 30, 2001 | label = Roadrunner }} The song tributes to the fathers of both Max Cavalera and , who both died at age 40 — was assassinated in 1980, while Graziano Cavalera died of a heart attack in 1979. This Soulfly song was proposed when Max Cavalera met Sean Lennon in 1999 during Big Day Out festival in Australia. Max said that Gloria Cavalera, Max's wife, suggested him to form duet with Sean to sing song. She thought it would be cool if we sang together; that both voices would be amazing. I called Sean, and he was into it. We spent four days on that song; he came to my house, we scribbled around a little bit with the acoustic guitar, then we wrote the lyrics. We took more time on that song, and took it to the studio, and saw the whole thing really come to life, from scratch. Max said that collaborating with Sean was not necessarily expected by fans, but he is kind enough due to his unique speech. All of the lyrics are sung during the first 2½ minutes of this 4m17s song, with Max and Sean alternating their singing duties. The musical element of the first part resembles that of with its slow experimental metal riff and with Sean's vocals sounding like Alice in Chain's vocalist who is now deceased. After all the lyrics are sung, the song would transition from metal riffing into a relaxing part where Sean performs synthesizer and piano, except when Sean talking to Max about how he hurt his fingertip by plucking heavy-gauge guitar strings. After the synth part ends, Max plays berimbau during the final 11 seconds of the song. "Son Song" is the sixth single released by the band and second from the album. The single was released on January 30, 2001, same day as the release of another single "Jumpdafuckup". "Son Song" appears on the movie soundtrack as track #14, but is the only one of the 18 tracks that didn't play in the film. Lyrics One, two, three, four Sometimes I don't want to face life Sometimes I feel empty inside But every moment is precious And everyone will turn to dust Dust myself up and I scream at the sky It's been so hard but I can't let it die Turn my head up looking at the stars So many years I still wonder where you are Dust myself up and I scream at the sky It's been so hard and I ask myself why Turn my head up looking at the sun Waited so long it's time to move on, move on Look at the sun, look at the sky Another day, another sign And every moment is precious And everything will turn to dust Dust myself up and I scream at the sky It's been so hard but I can't let it die Turn my head up looking at the stars So many years I still wonder where you are Dust myself up and I scream at the sky Every day I ask myself why So much pain pouring from inside Above me I feel the spirit fly And every moment is precious And everything will turn to dust Videos Personnel Performers * Max Cavalera – vocals, rhythm guitar, berimbau * Mikey Doling – lead guitar * Marcelo Dias – bass guitar, percussion * Joe Nuñez – drums, percussion * – vocals, guitar, piano, synthesizer Songwriters * Max Cavalera – lyrics, music * – lyrics, music Enginucers * – , , drum programming, digital editing, * Steve Sisco – mix engineering * Lance Dean – additional and assistant engineering * John Watkinson Gray – assistant engineering * Deonte Perry – additional drum programming * – * George Marino – * – * Max Cavalera – co-production, mastermind supervisor Category:Songs Category:Primitive tracks Category:Songs featuring guests Category:Singles Category:Songs featuring music video Category:Songs that have cover art